The Girl from a Different Universe
by Maya8314
Summary: Aleisha Legacy was just a regular girl. Going to University and just watching Supernatural on her spare time till she is brought into the world she always wanted to go. She meets the Winchester brothers and the adventure begins. the summary sucks but it is a good story and it is my first.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction so bare with me. This idea just popped into my head and I just started writing. Sorry for the spelling and grammar. Hope you enjoy.**

**Warning: There is swearing**

**Disclaimer: I do not own but my OC Aleisha Legacy.**

Chapter 1

I was lying on my bed one day just thinking about my favorite TV show called Supernatural when suddenly there was a flash of light. I screamed "Holy Fuck" while falling off the bed with a thud. "Ow."

I peek up from the side of the bed looking around for the source of the light when my eyes get to the wall. It was glowing like something from Doctor Who.

"Well let's be stupid and touch the big bright light." Grinning I start to the light slowly with my arm slowly rising and reaching out to the wall. When I got closer, I started to feel a pull and the closer I got, the stronger the pull.

I got so close that I fell into the light. I was screaming the whole time and it felt like it would never stop till suddenly I smacked into something leathery. I am laying on my stomach in the backseat of a car. I scream then feel the car jerk to the right then left then back right for it to pull to the side of the road.

When it came to a complete stop, I quickly got out of the car and bent over. I just landed into the back seat of a complete stranger's car, what the hell I though. When I was bent over I felt a hand touch my back I jerk away from the touch.

I stood straight and when I looked at the person that touched me, my jaw dropped. It was Sam Winchester and right next to him was the man of my fantasy land, Dean Winchester. God he is sexy.

"Who the hell are you?" the man of my dreams asks with a confused and angry glare.

"Well first, you can drop the glare and second my name is Aleisha Legacy and I don't know where I am from."

"You don't know where you are from but you remember your name?" Sam asked.

I was about to answer when I was interrupted by a voice. "She doesn't know where but she knows everything she has done just not where because she is from a whole different universe all together." Turning around I see Castiel the angel.

"But how can I be from a different universe?" I asked with a confused look on my face.

"I don't know." He replied.

"Well let's get in the car and find a hotel to stay in and figure something out in the morning." Sam said getting to the passenger side door and opening it. I went to left back for and opened it but before either Sam or I could get in Dean says "I am not getting in the car with her, she could be a demon or something!"

I roll my eyes and look at Cas "You tell him I am not a demon or something because anything I say, he is not doing to believe me."

Cas looks at me and stares then looks at dean. "She isn't a demon or anything supernatural, just a girl from a different universe that happens to land into the back of the impala." after saying that he was gone.

There was silence till Dean was like "Fine, but you do anything I will kill you!" and after I nodded my head he got into the driver's side of the Impala and off we went.

On the way to the hotel, there was silence. Dean was driving, Sam and I were looking out our windows then "ACDC -You shook me all night long" came on and I asked Dean "You should turn it up! Please!"

Dean turned in the sit to look at me then turns back to the road. "You like this song?" he asked.

"Yeah my Dad and I were big ACDC fans when he was alive but I still listen when I get the chance." I answer with a tear falling down my face. I quickly wipe it away, he was an asshole I thought but I loved him anyway.

I started singing and drumming to the beat and I feel eyes on me, so looking up I see both brothers looking at me like I had three heads. "What, I like this song, I can't help it!" I feel my face heat up a bit.

"Nothing!" they both say in unison. They both get out and that is when I relies that we were at the hotel. "Finally, my bum hurts." I whisper. Dean only heard it because wasn't that quiet and Sam went off to get a room. Dean lifted his head to look at me. "What." I say. "I love her but her seats are uncomfortable.

"She can be uncomfortable but she is still my baby. Right Baby?" saying while patting the hood. I roll my eyes. I love how he talks to her. I wish I had a nice car like the Impala and talk to her like that.

"Room 14." I hear Sam and we start heading to the room. Once we're inside the room Cas pops in asking the question. "What happened?"

"I was sitting on my bed when there was this bright light. I found it on the wall so like what anybody would do I touched it and poof I am in the back of the Impala."

"So you touched it even though you had no idea what it was?"

"Yeah basically!" I said. "It looked cool, so I touched it. I can be smart but with supernatural stuff, my brain just goes into curious mood." with an innocent smile I look at Dean and I heard Sam chuckle.

"So Cas, anything on how I got here and why?"

"What were you thinking about before you saw the light?"

"I was thinking about how cool it would be to be in supernatural, the TV show and while thinking of it the light came." I finished. All three were looking at me confused then I explained. "You guys have the supernatural books about you guys, where I come from you guys are TV characters. Cas could that be why I am here, I was thinking about it and I was sent here maybe?"

"That could be a possibility." he says a disappears. "I hate when he does that!" says Dean.

"Well I am wiped from all this, so I am going to hit the hay. I am going to take the couch!" I tell the guys.

"No, I will take the couch and you take the bed." Dean argued

I looked at him saying "Just because I am a women doesn't mean I can't sleep and the couch. You're old so you need the bed and that is the end of the conversation." He went to argue but I put up my index finger and said "Nope." and that was the end of that.

He turned around frustrated and I grin at my success. I see Sam, in the corner of my eye, as he started to smirk. I laid on the couch and when my head hit the pillow, I fell into a deep sleep.

**So that was my first fanfiction so hopefully it was good. Please review with ideas and ways to help improve my writing thanks. I will try to update soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Sorry for the long wait, I have been trying to write this and study at the same time so sorry. Starting in a few chapters I will start to write episodes and put some of it into 3rd person so I hope you like. Sorry for the Grammar and spelling.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleisha Legacy.

Chapter 2

I woke up with a jolt. That was a weird dream. They never felt so real before, that I was really in supernatural and met the Winchester's. I looked around the room and noticed that it wasn't my wallpaper or that I was on a couch not a bed. So it wasn't a dream. I smiled to myself thinking I get to spend more time with the Winchester's. I sit up from the couch and really regretted giving Dean the bed. My back is killing me. I see Sam was up and I ask groggily "What time is it?"

"4:30Am." he answered. I fell back down and hit my head. "Owe" I started rubbing my head with my hand. "Really, I can't sleep for a few more hours maybe minutes but no, I had to wake up at 4:30. I should get used to it." I say to myself. Looking at Sam I ask "Why you awake?" it takes him a minute to answer. "Nothing, just couldn't sleep."

"k." Sensing that he didn't want to talk about it so I dropped it, somewhat. I got off the couch and moved to where Sam was on the bed and I took his hand sitting on the bed.

"Sam, I know we only met about 6hours or really just a few minutes but you can talk to me anytime you want." I say looking right into his eyes and he nodded so I sat next to him and just watched TV the rest of the night

Two hours pass by when Dean finally wakes up. "Why you two up so early?"

"Couldn't sleep. When we're ready, could we go some clothes? I wasn't able to pack a suitcase because bright light, didn't know proof into TV show!" I said with a pop of the p and I move my hands in a poof motion.

"Yeah, once we wake Dean back up." Pointing at Dean who fell back to sleep. "We will go get breakfast, get clothes then to Bobby's." Sam said getting off the bed and started packing up his bag. I got off the bed and tiptoed to Dean's bed with a pillow in my hand. When I was close enough I smoked Dean right in the face with the pillow and jumped back. Dean jolted upward and I fell on the floor laughing so hard my sides hurt.

He glared at me but I was laughing too hard to notice. "Really, you just had to wake me up like that, a pillow to the face." Dean asked getting out of the bed.

When I calmed down from my hysterical laughter, I wiped I tear from my eye, "Yes Dean I really did. You should have seen your face it was priceless." I said walking over to Sam who was chuckling. "oh and were going shopping." I finish with a wink and I walk out the door.

"I hate shopping. Something's too big; something is too small; something's too long; something's to short. God I hate it. Good thing I left the boys outside in the car." I said to myself going through the hangers. I have found nothing so far and it has been a half an hour. I have an average waist but size D boobs, it is hard to fit anything.

I was about to give up when I see this slick black leather jacket, it was like it was calling my name. I walked over, picked it up and tried it on. It felt amazing. The leather was smooth and cold on the skin. I looked in the mirror and was amazed. It fit every curve and made my boobs look nice. I found after putting on that jacket my luck changed,

I kept finding jeans, shirts, shoes and even an ACDC belt. When I was ready to leave the store, I had about six bags full. I have never had this many bags.

I walked to the back and heard the trunk click. I put my bags in, without the boys help, and got into the Impala. "Finally, we can leave, my butts sore." dean said. "Should have came in, I was trying on bras and panties." I said with and smirk and then we were off to Bobby's in South Dakota.

So that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it and review with anything you want to say. Maybe some tips. I will try to write soon but I have exams all next week. Whenever I have a chance I will.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three. Hopes you like. Sorry for the Grammar and spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing just Aleisha Legacy **

Chapter 3

I never thought that I, Aleisha Legacy, would meet Bobby Singer and his junk yard full of broken down sexy cars and trucks. When my dad was still alive, he would teach me about cars, how to fix them, make them pretty again and how to drive them. Maybe if I asked him, he might let me pick one out and let me fix it up because I know that the boys aren't going to let me come. Sam might but Dean sure won't. He is sexy but he has some trust issues I thought.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the car came to a stop. The three of us got out of the car and started walking to the house. It was a really old house, like from World War 2 or something old. We got up to the front door and Sam was about to knock when a heavy set, tired old guy with a baseball cap opened the door. It was Bobby Singer in the flesh.

"Bobby!" said Dean giving Bobby a hug that bobby returned. Once Bobby came out of the hug, he hugged Sam. After Sam he looked right at me and I went into shy mode. I was the redhead with the freakish blueish- green eyes that didn't fit in all the time and was picked on. So when he was staring at made me shrink but there was also something there that I couldn't put my finger on, like he remembered seeing me before. I don't know.

"Hi." I managed to say.

"Who is she? What is she? You idjits." he said trying to keep calm.

"Well she isn't a demon or anything supernatural, Cas already checked." Sam said. Bobby didn't look too convinced so I got an idea and some confidence to ask Dean if I could use his steel knife and some holy water. He gave me both and I drank the holy water, nothing happens. I took my sleeve and rolled it up. I took the knife and sliced the bottom of my forearm.

"See, nothing just stings a bit but not agonizing. Oh and it is red not black, green, or blue." I say wiping the blood from the knife on Dean Jacket and handed it back, while grinning.

"So can we come inside or are you just going to let us stay outside in the cold." I said giving my best puppy dog look to Bobby. Nobody can refuse to look.

"Fine come on in. It is a mess but make yourself at home then you can tell me what you are doing here."

He said while moving to the fridge to get a beer. "You want one." he asked me and I said sure. He gave me one that was already opened for me and I drank it happily.

I looked around the place and it was dusty and the kitchen was mess and so was the living room witch we were standing in. "So you wants to know what we're doing here so I am just going to say it. I am from a different universe and I was transported here in the back of the Impala, and here we are." I said. "Oh and were I am from, there is a TV show called supernatural just like the books that you guys found." finishing that sentence then taking a swig of my beer.

God this stuff tastes like shit. I look at Bobby and he is trying to understand the information that I just gave him. I moved to the couch and crossed my legs waiting for a response. Silence...

"So what you want me to do about it?"

"Well, Sammy and I were wondering if you could watch over her and we could maybe train her in what we do. Maybe when she is ready we could bring her on a hunt if that is if she is up for it." Dean said looking at me with a wink. "Well Dean," I said getting up from the couch and walking over to him. "I can handle a hunt but the real question is if you could handle me?" I smirked at his reaction and heard chuckles for Bobby and Sam. I may like him but I am not taking his crap.

I turned to the other people in the room. "Sam, if I am going to be here I would like to have that anti-possession tattoo you and Dean have. Also could you get Cas to put those marks on my because we don't know what send me here and I just want to be safe." They all nodded. "Cas I need you to get you angel ass down here, please." Dean called out for Cas. I heard wings and seen Cas. "What can I do for you because I am in the middle of fighting angels?"

"Well since I have no idea who sent me here, I was wondering if you could put those markings on my ribs so nothing can track me." I asked with the look.

"Go lay on the couch." I walked over to the couch and I lay down. He put his hands on my ribs and he said "this is going to hurt." and I felt the pain and it felt like a fire was burning me alive from the inside out. I tilled my head back with pain written across my face then it was over. He took his hands off and disappeared. The boys came and helped me up but I fell right into Dean, who caught me and stood me back up "you okay?" he asked. "Yeah I'm fine just hurts a little bit now. Did it hurt that much?" they nodded. "So since I am already in pain, could we go get that tattoo now?" I say looking at Sam and we headed to the door and to the car. I never thought my first tattoo would be an anti-possession tattoo but what can you say.

One the way to the tattoo shop was quiet till Sam asked "So what was life like before coming here?"

I looked at Sam and said "Well, I am an only child. That dad that I was talking about, he was a good person some day's when he wasn't stressed from work till he snapped and hurt my mom. She kicked him out. A few months he died from a car crash and then a couple years later when I was around the age of 22, my mom died of cancer so I have been living on my own ever since. Going to university but I felt there was so much more out there." I said. I loved my parents but knew I didn't belong.

"So why did you want to have this life?" Sam asked curiously

"I don't know, maybe the thrill, the thought that I am being useful, that I matter and here on this earth to protect people, that I have a purpose in the world. After my mom died it just didn't feel real and just how much I wanted to start fresh. Maybe it could have been this hunting life but I don't know" I said. "So enough about me what is going on with you and don't tell me it is nothing!"

He just looked at me and then back to road when he finally said "I am starting to remember what I did when I didn't have a soul."

"Sammy, why didn't you tell Dean or Bobby?" I said looking at him really concurred.

"Because if I told them that I am starting to remember, they're going to think I can't do my job and I want to help people, to make up for the things I did when I didn't have a soul." He said.

"Sammy, I am hear when you get more memories and I will be there when you need to talk about them but you are going to have to tell Dean and Bobby about them because if they found out from someone else do you think they would feel." I said. He nodded and stopped the car outside of the tattoo parlor.

"Good talk, Sammy. Now I have to go suffer through the pain of a tattoo. Maybe I could get it on my back right shoulder; yeah I'm going to do that." And we headed into the shop.

When we got back it was pouring rain outside and found Dean doing research and no Bobby. I walk up to Dean and lean over his shoulder reading the paper that was in front and I asked "What you doing?"

He looked at me then picked up the empty bottle of bourbon and said "I am trying to find a way to send you home. I stood back up "bored of me already. Where's Bobby?"

"His is at the store and good thing too we are out of bourbon." The next thing you know Balthazar pops in. Sam Dean and I both jump at his arrival and move to stand in the middle of the room. He was looking at me. "So who is this lovely human being?" the boys moved a little bit in front of me and Dean grabbed my hand. I was taken back but I still held on to it. "I am Aleisha Legacy and you are?" I asked but I already knew who he was but he didn't.

"Balthazar, you are a pretty little thing aren't you." then started looking around the room for things. He picked up a bowel saying "Have you seen the godfather when he sends his people to kill his enemy's." He took something that looked like salt and put in the bowel.

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked confused like Sam and I were.

"Lamb blood lambs blood." He mumbled to himself and popped back. We turned around and he was at the fridge holding a jar of lamb's blood. He walks back to the bowel and says. "Because the archangel Raphael is coming." Opening a drawer he starts banging trying to look for whatever he is looking for and holds up a bag with some type of bone. "Bone of a latter saint. Your Mr. Bobby Singer keeps a beautiful pantry." he said.

"So he is after you." Dean said.

"No he is after us all." saying while stringing the stuff in the bowel and moves to the window and starts dewing symbols and Sam asks "so where is Cas?" I was wondering the same thing.

"Oh Cassie, he is deep, deep underground, so Raffy has put a hit list on everyone that has ever helped him and that means you two and that means you too beautiful. Oh and so much more importantly, me. See he wants to draw Cas out into the open." He said and I stepped forward a little bit and said "So you expect us to just believe you?"

"Yes." The light started to flicker and Balthazar said "That is all the time we have gentleman and lady." He goes through his pockets and can find it then opens his jacket. When he opened it he had blood one his shirt like he was stabbed.

"Whoa, what is that?" Dean said pointing at the wound. "Oh, garish, I know. You see uncle Raffy sent one of his nastiest to handle me. I'm flattered, actually. And down a lung at the moment, but that's all right." he hands a set of keys to Sam. "Oh here's for you."

Sam holds the keys with his two fingers and asks "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Run with it." the thunder outside crashes and Balthazar is flung across the room and I heard him grunt. He sits up and I hear wings to see an angel walking towards us.

"Virgil!" Balthazar said getting up "I said run." Saying to us, with his hand up and we were flung into the window with the marking and lands on matts. I grunted because of the force, I get up with the boys and I hear "Cut!" and lots of clapping and see a whole stage crew looking at me and the boys. Someone went up to Dean and slapped Dean in the ass and said "Really good solid fall. Way to go." And walks away. This big man says "Jared, Jensen, and Aleisha, outstanding! That was just great.

"Supernatural" scene one echo, take one." some guy says and I realised where I am. I am back home but why did they not freak out when I came out of the window with the boys. I am not in the real cast. Guess I will find out.

**So that is chapter three, hopes you like it please review and I will try for the next chapter soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the long wait I had Exams and had no time to write but here is the next chapter. Thanks for who is all following and liking the story. Sorry for spelling and grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleisha Legacy.**

**Chapter 4**

The three of us stand up and the boys look at the window that we just came through and stood there still shocked that we are back in my universe. They look at me and around saying "No angels." "No angels, I think." They look so confused it was adorable. I could hear in the back the directed and other important people talking about the scene. Sam picks up a piece of the window and it was rubber and shows it to Dean. They look at it confused and I just had enough and started laughing. They both look at me and Dean asks "You think this is funny?"

"Yes I do because I know where we are but watching you two is very entertaining." I say looking around. I hear the people behind me talking about freeze frame. One of the guys picks up the movie thingy and says "That's a wrap on Jared, Aleisha and Jensen." And clicks it shut. The boys look at each other saying "Jared and Jensen..." And look to me for answers but before I can answer a blonde reporter comes up and grasp's Sam's hand and pulling him away saying "Jared! Three minutes. Okay? Great." Off they went.

Dean and I start to follow and Dean's face had a look of confusion. He leans down and whispers in my ear "Where are we going?" Looking at me and I said "He is getting interviewed." After saying that, another girl comes up to Dean and says "Jensen, there you are! Let's just get you in the chair." Pushing him to a mirror with makeup on it and I follow, He says "chair." pointing to the chair with confusion write on his face.

The brunette said "okay, Hun. We're just gonna get that makeup off your face." Taking a face wipe and started to wiped his face but he put up his hands trying to get her to stop saying "I'm not wearing any Ma..." but when she takes the face wipe off there was makeup on the face wipe. I try holding in a chuckle. This is just too funny. Dean looks up at the mirror like a dear stuck in headlights.

"Oh crap! I'm a painted whore!" saying feeling his face. I go up to him and put my hands on his shoulder and bent down. I look in the mirror with him and say "yes, yes you are but that comes with being a movie star. Did I tell you we are in my universe!" he looks at me saying "you've have got to be kidding me."

SS

The blonde chick says at a camera "Trish Evian here with Jared Padalecki from TVs supernatural." Sam slowly sits in a movie star chair before looking up at Trish and she says "So, Jared, Season six."

"What" He said looking confused. "You beat the devil, lost your soul, and got it back again. So tell us, what's next for Sam Winchester? He looks kind of Cosy with Aleisha." He was looking around but snapped his eyes back to Trish when she said that. "There is nothing going on between us. I just met her and she is more of a sister!"

SS

We were walking to find Sam and passed a treat lady and I took some red licorice. I put one in my mouth and moaned in happiness. Dean looked at me. "What, my favorite type of candy. It's like you and pie." I said and he nodded. Seeing Sam I moved over to him with a jump in my step with Dean following. "Hey." Sam said looking so confused.

"They put freakin makeup on us. Those bastards and before you say anything, this one." Dean pointed at me and I smile innocently while eating my candy. "She knows where we are. We are in her universe." they look at me and I sigh saying "Well you're on the set of supernatural. You." pointing at Sam. "Are Jared Padalecki and you." pointing at Dean. "Are Jensen Ackles. You guys are the main characters."

"Why would anybody want to watch our lives?" "Not many do except me of course but I think that's the reason why Balthazar sent us here because I know my way around so stick with me." I finish turning on my heal walking to the exit with swing of my hips. The boys look at each other and run after me.

Walking out of the movie studio, Dean saw the Impala and says "Oh, Hey. Least my baby made It." he chuckles. There was this guy throwing dirt on it and Dean when he saw that, he started jogging to her yelling at the man. "This is going to be fun." saying to myself and walking over with Sam.

When he gets there I see him turn his head to see more Baby's for different shots. Dean looks like his is about to be sick and says "I feel sick. I'm going to be sick." and walks away. Sam looks between the Impala and me and I just shrug my shoulders and we walk with Dean.

"I want to go home. I feel this place is bad touching me." dean says.

"Yeah, me too. Maybe if we find Cas he could send us home." Sam said walking to scene door. "He is the best shot if he's not dead." Dean said walking after him. Dean starts praying for Cas and the next thing you know he is a few feet away from us. I stand there trying not to laugh because that is not Cas. That is Misha Collins. "Cas, oh thank God. What the hell is going on, first Balthazar pops in and the next thing you know is where here." Cas (Misha) says getting into his roll "To keep you out of Virgil's reach. It is an alternate universe with the same aspects but different. She can tell you all about it." pointing at me.

"Anyways, do you have the key?" Cas (Misha) asked holding out his hand to Sam waiting for the key.

"Yeah. So ah what does this thing do, anyway?" Sam answered and searched through his pockets till he found the key and hands it to Cas (Misha).

"Sam, it opens things!" I say starting at him.

"I know that but what does it open?"

"A room that holds every weapon that Balthazar stole from heaven." says Cas (Misha).

"He gave it us?" I asked playing along. Cas (Misha) looks at me and says "To keep it safe until I could reach you. With those weapons I have a chance to rally my forces…"

"Oh. Okay, good. Yeah. What about getting home?

"Um, did they take out parts of the script because that is in a later part." Misha says changing back to his normal voice and taking out the script. Dean takes the script from Misha's hands and reads it.

"This is a movie script. You're not Cas your name is Misha. What is with the names." he days and starts walking away and we follow. "You guys really got me. I am so going to tweet this." He yells at us and takes out his phone. "Hola Mishamegos, J2 and A got me good. Starting to feel like one of the guys."

SS

We come up to a big trailer with Dean's fake name on it. "Hey. J. Ackles." Sam says looking at the trailer. "That's fake me! And this is fake mine" Dean says holding out his arms like his going in for a hug.

"Yeah dumbass, It has your name on it, let's see what you got in it!" I say running to the trailer and opening it. There is a 60inch flat screen TV with Dean playing on it which is really Jensen. And a Hugh fish tank by the door. Dean saw the helicopter and says "Dude I have a helicopter!" both Sam and I scoff.

"All right who puts a 300 gallon aquarium in there trailer?" Sam asked looking at the tank with one of his hands up.

I point at Dean while he isn't looking and Sam chuckles. "All right let's see who this guy is or do you want to say anything?" moving to the laptop and looking at me. "Nope, I like watching you guys squirm! Plus I don't know everything about him just that is from Dallas, Texas. I say turning from them and moving to the front and sitting down.

"I'm from Texas nice." he moves passed me and picks up a magazine with the three of us one it. I am in the middle with Dean on my right and Sam on my left. "Look at this sweet modeling threesome. That is blue steel, Sam. One question, why are you on here? You just got there and you're already a hit."

"I have no idea. I was wondering that myself when we got here. I just met you guys and they didn't freak out when I came out of the window. I'm not really part of the cast." I say trying to think of why they thought I was part of all this. I was going to university. I was pulled out of my thoughts when Sam said "Dude you're on a soap opera."

"What" he saying moving over there and I jump up from my stop from seat and rush over there. Sam had a YouTube video of one of the sense from the opera.

Nicole: If I didn't have cancer, and I wasn't married and I had plenty of money... Would you- would you want to run away with me?

Jensen: Money? What you really think I care about money, Nicole? I care that you're healthy.

Nicole: I'm no quitter, Eric.

Dean slam the laptop shut and I start fake crying and hug him saying "OMG that was so beautiful." I let go of him and the look on his face that is looks could kill I would be dead. "I hate this universe, Sammy. We got to get out of this universe."

"Yes, no argument here." Sammy said. I look at the both of them say "This universe isn't so bad!" they look right back at me with a look that says really.

"Ok yes it is bad but you guys are just going to have to put up with it till we find a way to get out of here and you guys are taking me with you." I say looking really serious at that last part because I really want to go with him back to their universe.

"Fine." Dean walks over the coffee table and picks up a pen and a pad of paper and says. "If we could reverse Balthazar's spell... I watched his every move. If we uh, get the right ingredients, get back to that same window and." finishing drawing the symbol "There is no place like home."

**There is the fourth chapter hoped you liked. I will try to get the next chapter up soon but no promises. Hope you review. Till next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello to my fellow readers. Thanks for the reviews. Sorry for the Grammar and the spelling.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleisha Legacy. **

Chapter 5

We were on the set that we came out of from the window. I was standing by the desk watching them try and find things for the spell but they just kept find rubber look alikes of the stuff. Dean picked up a knife and started bending the point back and forth. "It's fake, everything is fake." he says letting go of the knife and picking up a switch blade. Sam was looking through drawers and found the bone of a latter saint in the left drawer.

"Found it." when he picked it up it was rubber and he bounced it on the desk. "Everything is fake." the director and the other guy were walking by when Dean had the switch blade and poking Sam with it and the bigger fellow said "At least there talking to each other." and walked away.

SS

Sam, Dean and I walked outside to the fake Impala, we got in a Dean started it up. Dean started to drive her when something was going on with her when some guy with an orange vest tried to get us to stop by knocking on the window. The car came to a Holt. "Awesome. It's a prop like everything else." Dean says slamming on the stirring wheel and getting out of the car. So does Sam and I. Walking over to the man with the orange vest asking politely. "Sorry about him but would you know how we can get a drive out of here?" After finishing the man thought for a moment and nodded.

SS

We were in the backseat of an SUV with me in the middle with Dean on my left and Sam on my right. The driver was a middle aged man with a small beard and he asked "where do you want to be dropped off?" the three of us look at each other and when we didn't answer, the driver said "Jensen." Dean stared at the guy then I japed him with my elbow. He glared at me then answered the driver "me, yes well I will just." before he could answer I said "Clint."

"It's Cliff!" he said staring at us through the rear view mirror. "Yes, of course, Cliff, right I think we're just going to go to Jared's place and by any chance do you know where we are?" when I finished asking the question, a highway sign from above said Vancouver. "Great were not even in America!" Dean said through up his hands and brought them down again then looked out the window.

SS

We came up to a Hugh mansion like one of those old nobles houses that they had in the 1800's. With the boys taking the lead and walking in first through the big glass doors into a palace. "Nice dig Jay-z." the front room had two Hugh chandeliers, leather couches, pool table and really fancy artwork. I moved in front walking slowly to the middle of the room looking around. Sam said "I must be the star of this thing." after saying that they move their heads to the right and see a tanning bed. "Yeah, check it out." Dean said.

Sam answered "Am I Dracula?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms with a slit bent knee with my hip out a bit. Really they don't what a tanning machine looks like. Dean goes over and opens the top. "It's a tanning booth." He closes it and then sees the bar. "Oh. Now were talking." pointing at it, smirks at me and walks over. He picks up a glass when an animal bleats. It was coming from outside by the window. Walking over, I open the blinds with my left index and middle finger to see a camel. "Sammy, you have a Camel in your backyard." I say turning around the look at Sam and Dean moves over to me. He grabs my waist to see outside. "You have a Camel." he looks at Dam then to me to see me staring then he let's go of my waist and says "Sorry." I nod to say it was okay.

"It's an Alpaca, dumbass." says a black haired beautiful woman at the top of the stairs when I figured out that it was Ruby, Aka, Genevieve Padalecki. OMG. I'm about to meet Sam's wife. She started walking down the steps. "Ruby!" Dean said in shock and taking me out of my thoughts. The boys just kept looking at each other. When she was come closer she said "Ruby, right. That one never gets old." the boys were so confused so I took a leap of faith and said "Gene. How's it going?" walked over to her with my arms open and she gave me a hug back. "Aleisha, it has been awhile. Things are good, you?" she asked back when we came out of the hug. "Good, still getting used to the script."

"Yeah, I know right, you being Bobby's daughter and all." when she said that I blinked in surprise and caught myself and said "yeah, that took me for a loop." she nodded at me and moved around to Sam. Bobby's daughter, guess I will find out more when I get out of here. "How was work Hun?" Gene said while going on her tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. Dean was still standing there scared and shocked because of the whole Bobby thing and Ruby kissing Sam.

Gene sat on the couch with her legs crossed. "Wait, you and Ruby." dean said. "Do you honestly think that's funny Jensen? He was taken back but said "Right, because you're not Ruby, you, how could you be, right you are the lovely actress that plays Ruby. And you are in Jared's house because you two are." and he sees the wedding picture on the fireplace mantel. "Married! You married fake Ruby." Sam was taken back and then turned around to the mantel to see the picture. Finally they get it I thought to myself.

Man they can be smart sometimes but really. Gene was looking confused and was about to say something when I stepped in a said. "Yeah they had a lot to drink last night and it still is in their system but you know these two, always getting into trouble." coming up to them and smacking them in the back of their heads. They both rub their heads and glare at me. "Why did you bring Jensen here? He has never been here!"

"Well, now that I know what it looks like and that there is an alpaca outback I might come over more." he says with half a smirk that is really sexy on him. No stop thinking like that, you know he is never going to want you so stop while you have the chance I told myself.

"Well alpacas are my favorite." he said nodding. "Right, right. That is so important." We all stood there or in Genes case sat in awkward silence till Gene got up and said "Well, there is that thing I have to get to." fixing her dress she looks at Sam and he says "oh yeah, that thing."

"The international otter adoption charity dinner!" she said but both boys at the look of cluelessness on their faces and then Sam said "oh." Gene came and gave Sam a kiss and he looked awkward and Dean looked disgusted and looked anywhere but them. "Well I am glad you to are talking, anyway. I will see you later Aleisha. Keep these boys out of trouble will you." I nodded. "Bye."

"Bye Gene." waving then she walked out of the house. Dean and Sam were checking her out when he was walking. "Well I think you do alright." dean said to Sam. "Yeah about that, Aleisha what's her name?." after he said that I face palmed myself.

SS

"Don't you have money to just get it send to you through mail and you don't have to leave the comfort of your own home!" I said from my place on the couch. We were in Sam's study looking for the ingredients to make the spell. Sam was on his desktop and Dean on the laptop. They looked at me then at each other and agreed. "Money. I love having money." Dean said clicking on things and buying. Dean shut his laptop and started moving to the couch. "I am going to take a nice long nap because I am a movie star." He picked up my legs, sat down and put my legs over lap and took a nap. I followed shortly afterwards but when I took my nap I didn't see the small grin Sam's face when he was looking at us.

SS

Sam was walking around the house with a beer in his hand looking at the walls and artwork. He heard the door open and Gene came through. "Hey. Hi. Hi. Gene. How was the otter adoption?" he said trying to make a conversation. "It was good. Everybody missed you there." she said taking of her leather jacket you a question?" staring at Gene. "Mhmm."

"Do you remember a year before last all the disasters." he said with a questioning look on his face.

"Disasters?"

"Yeah, yeah the whole earthquake thing, the 9.2 in Rome, the 8.5 outside Boston, the whole East west tsunami."

"Yes I remember those all from last season of Supernatural." she said making a small face of confusion.

"Yeah I know I know, that's what I mean." taking a swig of his beer looking a little flustered. "You have been Sam Winchester way too long." she said then kissing him. She pulled back and put out her hand for his and he took it. She took him up the stairs.

SS

I woke up to feel a head on my stomach. I looked down and it was dean's head. He might have moved around in his sleep to have his head on my stomach, his left arm around my waist and he looked peaceful but I had to wake him up because my ass was numb.

"Dean." I said shaking his shoulder, nothing. I tried again, still nothing. "Dean." more loudly but I got a groan and some movement. I groaned in frustration. "Dean." I yelled and that finally woke him up and he sat up. "thank the heaven's I can move around." I am already getting up with my hair a mess and my clothes all crinkled. I walked to the bathroom and thought that was awkward.

SS

At the airport, Sam was getting the package and heading back to the Car, cliff asked "Sorry to pry but why are we picking up a package at 8am that hasn't gone through customs yet?"

"Just to save time." dean answered. He was on the right side and I as in the middle. Sam opens the door and got inside. "Where not doing anything illegal are we?" cliff asked turning around in his set.

"Nope, just a big book that I have been waiting for, for a long time now and I just couldn't wait till it went through customs if that is ok with you Cliff?" I say with my puppy look and he nods. I smile with success. The boys look at me with grins on their faces. Dean whispers in my ear "You have to do that more often." and pulls back. This is going to be a long day if he keeps doing that and the SUV pulls away from the airport.

**So that is chapter number five. Hope you liked it and review. More review the quicker I update. Till next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is chapter 6. For the next episode I am going to try and make them longer. Sorry for the spelling and the grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Aleisha Legacy**

**Chapter 6 **

Dean took the box and cut it open. It was dark and then the lights came on. The director, Robert Singer came in saying "we finish today in 12 hours." the three of us where looking around and he was in front of us saying "wow you guys are here for the first run through before anyone else. Great job Aleisha for keeping them on track." he gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek but what I didn't see was Dean glaring at Robert for a second then stopped. Sam took the box and walked off, Dean I stayed and he said "can I talk to you for a second we are going to need the set cleared for uh safe side of an hour or so." To Bob. Bob had a look of small confusion and said "You need the set cleared?"

"Yeah. Me, Aleisha and um. Um…" trying to find out Sam's name when I stepped up to him and whispered "Jared." into his ear. "Right, Jared. We are going to do some actor stuff." saying trying to be convincing.

It looked like it wasn't working because Bob had a look of sarcasm on his face when he said "Jensen, were thrilled to see you collaborating so creatively. And your enthusiasm is refreshing. And we will clear this set exactly when we shoot the 2 and 3/8pages we are scheduled to shoot on this set. So if you do your "actor stuff" and we'll do are "camera stuff." And uh." Dean was at a loss for words and looked at me. I just shrugged and he nodded then walked off sheepishly to Sam. "We will wait for when all this." motioning around the room. "is done!" and walked off following Dean.

Sam was sitting in the chair with his name on it and Misha was sitting behind him saying "ooh, "priority." what's in it?" getting comfortable in his set.

"I bought part of a dead person." Sam answered so casually. The look on Misha's face was of what the hell. "Oh, cool." Dean and I walk over and I say "Uh, so, bad news. Dumbass couldn't get them to get the set cleared for the spell so we are going to have to act."

Dean glared at me and said "you could have helped you know." I look at him and said "well it looked like you could handle yourself." patting his shoulder and moving to wear I am supposed to stand.

"Supernatural" scene 36, take 1. Marker!" The guy with the movie thingy says. "Action." says Robert.

Misha Takes a few steps and says "Balthazar is no hero. But he knows Raphael will never take him back." he turns around to face us and it was Dean's turn for the next shot. He walks up looking really tense.

He looks down to where the white tape is and he is a couple centimetres off and tries to move to it.

"Cut." says Bob. Everybody goes back.

"Supernatural" scene 36, take 8. Marker!"

"Action."

Misha steps forward and says "Balthazar is no hero. But he knows Raphael will never take him back." you see Sam swinging his arms back a fourth like he was dancing and kept moving his arms trying to find a way to stand like what he thought he should.

Dean looked like his was trying to take a shit. He steps forward slowly looking at the script and says "Dean, grimly. An yet, somehow you got no problem with it."

"Cut." I was trying not to laugh during the whole but it was hard because I have no lines in this scene but watching the boys scrum was funny to watch.

Misha's stylist was fixing his hair when Bob said "Action." he pushed her away. The director were having trouble finding out what was going on. Sam says "It's because. It's because we have no other choice." like he was on some soap opera. Dean whispered to both of us to not look at the camera.

"What." asks Sam. And Dean answers "look anywhere but the camera." he look at Misha with his lips like a duck trying for a serious face. I was lucky because I got to watch the whole thing.

Sam started looking at the ceiling and said "That's because we have no other choice!" again like being was in a soap.

"cut! For the love of..."

The marker clicks. "action." Misha turns around to face us and the boys forgot their lines and busted out laughing.

"Cut." said Bob. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself." calming myself down, somewhat.

The boys look at me with a what the hell look and I shrug innocently trying to hold back a chuckle. They turn back around and they start over.

Bob yells "action." Sam raises his hand with the key in it and says stepping forward saying "If there's a key," taking a step forward looking down then back up "Then there must also be a lock." left up his other hand. Bob says "cut." and a buzzer goes off. They start again for the about the hundredth time and Bob says "action."

Dean goes into his supposed serious face and Sam says "If there's a key... Then there has to be a lock. And when we find the lock, we can get the weapons, and then we can have the weapons, and the lock. We'll still have the lock, I imagine, because we've opened it, and, of course, the initial key." then Dean interrupts in a deep voice saying "We need to get all of that crap."

"What." Sam asks look at Dean like he was crazy. "That's how he talks."

"Oh."

The director and the crew was looking at them with shocked expressions on their faces because of the horrible acting and I was getting kind of annoyed with it myself because it was really bad. I had my fun.

Dean had enough of this, he went back to normal voice and moved to the window to look at Bob and said "Do we really need all these lines? I mean, I-I-I-I think we covered it. Right?"

"Cut." Bob yelled in frustration. "What's happening? What's happening? What's happening?" Bob says to the crew and looks at the French man. The French man(Serge) says "an atrocity is happening." Kevin says "seems like we should stop. " sounding slightly defeated.

"We can't stop. Nobody stops. Did we get anything we could use?" he ask Serge and Kevin. The other guy says "Well, uh, technically we have them saying everything in bits and pieces. Could be sort of experimental?" trying to give hope and they slightly nod.

Bob says "season six."

We walked to our chairs, Sam and Dean were looking through the script and Sam said "who wrote this? Nobody says "penultimate!""

"Gun, mouth, now." Dean says making a gun with his fingers and sticks them in his mouth and pulls the finger trigger.

"Guys come on, work with it till we can get out here and I can ask Bobby about fatherhood." I said standing in front of the boys with my arms crossed. I was still thinking about what Gene said about being Bobby's daughter.

"Yeah, what was that all about? You being his daughter!" Dean asked with a look of confusion written all over his face. I shrugged and was about to say something when someone said "moving on!" and we move to the window getting everything ready.

Back to where we were just sitting Misha was sitting behind us the whole time and he started to tweet "I-M-H-O, "J" and "J" had a late one last night. And Aleisha looking has fine as ever."

SS

Bob is on the phone with Sera and she is saying "Spell it out for me, please. What is the terror-alert here?" Bob was leaning on the amp with Kevin on the other side and Bob says pushing himself off the amp

"I don't know Sera. Orange, maybe? They started talking to each other." Sera on the phone said "What?! But that's a good thing." with small bit of joy in her voice. "Right. I thought so. But now Jensen and Aleisha are living at Jared's house."

At the window with the three of us, Dean finished the blood sigil on the window. Kevin says "Misha's tweet says it's a black market organ thing. I'm betting drugs. The three of us jump through the window but we were still on the set. "Fuck." I said hitting the ground with my fists. I was really looking forward to going home. People were looking at us like we were nuts and I heard Kevin say "Drugs."

SS

Inside Dean's fake trailer. We were discussing why the spell didn't work. "Maybe we did it wrong?" I said looking defeated. I really didn't what to stay in this place anymore, So many bad memories in this universe. I shiver.

"No. No, that should have worked. The spell was perfect." Dean said looking frustrated. "Well maybe it didn't work because there is no magic in this universe. No demons, no monsters, no ghosts." I said looking at the both of them. "And no angels."

SS

On the hotel set it was dark but there was a red glow in the shape of the symbol on the window. The next thing you know a man crashes through landing on his knee and he looked up and it was Virgil.

SS

Sam, Dean and Aleisha walk in front of the green screen where two stunt doubles are fighting each other next to a fake Impala. "Okay, maybe we can't get out of, uh, you know earth number two right now, but can we at least get the hell out of the Canadian part?" Dean says.

"Yeah." answers Sam.

"If I hear one more conversation about hockey I'm going to puke." says Dean.

"Hey. I have been here for most of my life so you can deal with it for as much time that we are here." I say. We were walking to a set that looks like something underground and Sam says heading to the left

"Wait a minute. This way, this way."

"No Sammy it's this way." Dean said pointing straight.

"No. I really think - I really think we should..." Sam starts to say then he spots Virgil and tries yelling to Dean for him to stop but it was too late.

"You think you can run?" Virgil says laying his hand on Dean's forehead trying to kill him with his angel powers but nothing happens. "Sorry dude. Mojo-free zone." Dean days then starts punching Virgil. Sam jumps in and says "No magic in this house."

I am trying to stay out of the way and I move backwards to where we were going to the first place and I stop a safe distance away. They looked like they had everything under control.

Back to the green screen, there was this short fluffy man trying to impress the blonde women that was in front of him saying "you know, I oversee all of the stunts, coordinate all the fights." she looks a little impressed then she saw the fight going on between Sam, Dean, and Virgil. "That's exciting. Is that one of yours, then? She asks and he looks over.

"Guys." calling his stuntmen over to the fight, Kevin is running over also says "not good! Not good!"

Sam was getting pulled off Virgil saying "no, no, no, no. Stop! You don't understand! No!" without anybody seeing it, but me, Virgil taking the key from Sam's pocket and run away with it. I look to Dean and I could see the "what are you planning on doing" look and I mouth back I am going to follow him. After saying that I start following Virgil while hearing Dean screaming out "You're dead Virgil! Virgil! I'm going to break your friggin' neck!"

SS

In the office with Bob, Kevin, Jim and Sera on speakerphone. They were sitting at a doing table and they were sitting at opposite ends of the table expect Sera. "I'm trying to understand, Bob." said Sera.

"Well, uh, Sera, we really don't understand it ourselves, but, uh, it appears that Jared and Jensen were seen beating an extra to death and Aleisha just standing there not trying to help the extra." answered Bob leaning on the table.

"Huh."

"This is Jim here, Sera, and it wasn't all the way to death. Only partway, so that's a plus.

"He could definitely still run and Aleisha started to follow him." said Kevin.

Bob said "And we'll certainly follow up on that, but I think the real issue here, Sera, is that the boys appear to be on some kind of extended psychedelic acid trip and they are bringing Aleisha with them."

"Okay. Uhh... Maybe it'd help if I- I'll fly up and talk to them." Sera said but Jim shot that down right after she finished. "You know, I'm not sure Jared, Jensen or even Aleisha... Know who she is, strictly speaking. She's you know, new. No offense."

"Right." she answered dragging it out.

"Yeah, I think what we might need is Kripke to come up himself. He created the show. They'll listen to him." Said Bob.

Sera answers harshly "How is that going to make me look? I'm supposed to be running this thing. Besides, Eric is off in some cabin somewhere writing his next pilot."

"He sold "Octocorbra" Bob said with disappointment.

"Yes."

"Mother of god. They'll buy anything." bob said leaning back into his chair thinking about what he is going to do with the boys.

SS

I have been following Virgil for about 5 hours now and it was getting dark. The last place that I followed him to was to Misha's trailer. Misha was coming out and a crewmember said "good night Misha."

He pushed passed the crewmember saying "night little fella." he go into his car and tweeted "ever get the feeling... Someone's in the backseat? Frowny face" Virgil who is in fact in the backseat pulls a knife on Misha.

Misha starts whimpering and Virgil tells him to drive. They start heading out and I find a motorbike and I hop on. "Never thought this would be how I got on my first bike." I said to myself and followed Misha's car.

**Till next time!**


End file.
